


A Stroll Through the Mind

by LamiasLuck



Series: Timid Speech [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forests, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Somedays, Eric can barely manage to muster the energy to talk to people, especially with the hyperactive egos he lives with. Luckily, he has just the thing to help with his mood. A nice stroll through the forest! Before he could embark on his adventures, he accidentally bumps into one of his friends. Does he have the energy to deal with someone?





	A Stroll Through the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of stories with Eric and the Host, if you wanna know more about their friendship I made a series called "Timid Speech" to organize that stuff! But if you don't wanna read those, just assume these two are friends already!

The moment Eric woke up, he knew it would be one of  _ those  _ days. His blankets became weights over him, urging him to stay in bed a little longer. The  _ idea  _ of interacting with the various extravagant personalities in this madhouse drained him. Every minute passed seemed like hours, how long would this day be? 

Slowly, he got out of his, far too comfy, bed and put on his glasses. He looked at the clock and saw it was late in the morning. At least he didn’t have any plans today. Maybe he can get some breakfast and eat it in his room? While pacing around, he took some extra time to practice potential small talk conversations. Just get his food, then go. Easy, right?

 

“You alright, Eric?” Silver asked. 

There it was. Good thing he prepared for this. 

“Yep!” Eric flinched at how loud he was. “I-I’m fine. Just tired is all.” Not as smooth as he imagined it… He gave a weak smile to the others in the room. 

Dr. Iplier seemed unconvinced, but helped him get his breakfast nonetheless. “If you need anything, feel free to come by.” He reassured, handing Eric a plate of eggs and toast. 

Eric let out a quiet sigh of relief. Taking the food, he hurried out of the room while muttering his goodbyes.

 

Sun light beamed through Eric’s room window. At least the day was nice. A stroll through the forest might help his mood. The calm atmosphere usually helped on days like this, it would make time go by quicker. After he ate and put away his dishes, he made his way out of the manor. Fulling intent on wandering around the forest until he got lost. 

Before he could get out of the manor, Eric turned a corner and bumped into the Host. Literally. He stumbled back and would have fallen, if not for the Host managing to catch him. 

Eric backed away immediately. “I’m-I’m sorry! I'm so sorry, Host… I should’ve, I-I didn’t see…” He clutched at his handkerchief and bowed his head, waiting to be scolded.

“It’s alright, Eric. The Host is not mad at you.” His reassuring words somewhat calmed the panicked man. “The Host was not paying attention to his surroundings, he apologizes.” 

“It’s okay, really!” He paused, taking a couple seconds to steady his breathing. “S-So, how’s it going?”

“The Host needs to take a break from his work. Inspiration seems to be taking its time today, unfortunately.”

Eric hummed in understanding. The Host was always working, always staying in that library of his. A walk through the forest could help him too, perhaps. Eric grinned when the Host agreed to his little adventure. Subconsciously, he grabbed the sleeve of his trench coat and lead him towards the forest near the manor. Sure, one could argue that the Host was quite the extravagant personality as well, but it was one of the few that managed to calm down Eric, unlike most of the others.

 

The forest was dense. Beams of sunlight managed to pierce through the trees giving the, already beautiful, forestry an ethereal glow. Eric tried to not get his protestics caught between the roots and rubble, abruptly grabbing onto the Host’s arm whenever he almost fell. The Host, of course, did not mind. Taking a deep breath of the clean air, he weaved through the forest with his narrations. What Eric usually registers as white noise, suddenly became a poem.

“Looming trees tower over the Host and Eric. Not intimidating, but comforting. Stray birds watch the two from afar, their synchronized melodies filling the forest with a natural song.”

The Host’s words were like a magnifying glass, making Eric notice the little details of the scenery. Their pace became slower, eventually stopping to sit by a grand oak tree. 

“The earth was soft beneath them. A brisk breeze caused the flowers to sway around them, the soft dance matching the atmosphere. Bumble bees were hypnotized by the plethora of pollen and quietly buzzed around, never bothering the two men.” 

To say Eric was awestruck was an understatement. He wondered why he never invited the Host for these strolls more often. The usual scenery he saw transformed with the Host’s words, like the many stories he’s read before. Sounds of the peaceful forest and soft narrations nearly lulled him to sleep.

“Amongst the various bushes, two deer warily search for food.”

“Deer? I don’t, wh-where are they?” Eric tried to find what the Host described, but to no avail. 

“Over to your left. They are a bit far away.” The Host informed, pointing in said direction.

Still, Eric couldn’t find any deer. Pouting slightly, he squinted. He was about to take off his glasses to clean them, only to be interrupted by the Host reaching over, gently grabbing his chin and pointing his head towards the animals. The Host’s touch was delicate, his fingertips faintly brushing against Eric’s skin. It almost tickled. His touch lingered for a few seconds before he spoke again.

“Look there, by the bushes. They seem to be coming closer.” The Host’s voice got quieter. A mother deer and her fawn walked over to a nearby berry bush and Eric audibly gasped. He paid no mind to the Host’s intimate touches as the deer were a couple metres away from the two now.  

“So cute…!” Eric giggled as he watched the two animals. The mother deer helped her child get some food, then they both strolled away. He leaned back against the tree when they finally left, smiling to himself. “Um, than-thank you, Host.”

“Hm? Why are you thanking the Host? It was you that invited him here, he should be thanking you.” He leaned back as well, a matching smile dawning his face. 

“W-Well it’s just that… um, I’m glad you came. It-it’s nice,” Eric stammered. “I like spending time with you… you-you know?”

The Host seemed shocked for a moment. Eric was worried he said something wrong. Eventually, he spoke again. “The Host likes spending time with you, too.”

Both men were quiet for awhile. The sounds of the forest surrounding the two, shielding them from any hardships. Eric wasn’t sure how long they stayed there. Time seemed to stand still. 

He never wanted this day to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no inspiration to finish that Chase story... sorry, but trust me. You weren't missing much.
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly while taking study breaks, so that's great. I kinda rushed this, but that doesn't change the fact that I love these bois immensely!!! I may make these two a couple at this point btw. I have a cute prompt for a future story and my friend convinced me, so yeah. It'll be cute hopefully!
> 
> Tumblr link if you wanna chat about ego stuff: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com


End file.
